LOVE
by Asabella
Summary: A series of drabbles that branch over several genres, ZUTARA! This has been finished for a while now, I've just been to lazy to switch it's status. Enjoy!
1. Crossover!

Zutara Week

Day one- Crossover- Code Geass

Lolouch- Zuko

Kallen- Katara

Suzaku- Aang

Milly- Suki

Shirley- Ty Lee

Nina- Toph (Not blind)

Nunnally- Azula (Not evil)

Rivalz- Sokka

**READ! IMPORTANT!** (Pretend that Kallen and Suzaku are related in this fic; ignore the Code Geass pairings too, besides the Lolouch and Kallen and Rivalz and Milly pairing. Thank you, now on to the story! )

I leaned up against the wall, picking at his dirty nails deep in thought about the new information I had just found out about Katara. She had just come back to our school. She's been 'sick' for most of the year, so seeing her here at school was a good surprise, I have missed her. She came twice last year, but, I couldn't find her, no matter how much I looked for her. Sokka wouldn't let me come over to their house either, something about hormonal teenager and his baby sister.

I'll admit it was nice to see her this morning in the court yard, she has grown so much, but, I'm not sure how to handle what I have learned about her. There's no way _she _can be an assassin, not sweet, cute, harmless Katara. I wonder if Sokka knows?!

"So all along it was her in that stupid knightmare…." I mumbled to myself out loud, pushing off the wall, deciding to walk towards the meeting room so I wouldn't be late… again.

"Who was?" I turned around, my eyes widening when I noticed Aang walking around the corner a frown pulling on his lips.

I swallowed thinking quickly, "Syber2121." I covered smoothly, growing accustom to lying now a days.

"What? Are you ok Zuko? You've been acting strange since Katara came back to school." He asked confusion evident in his tone while he matched my pace beside me.

"In the online videogame there was this really good player who almost beat me, and it turned out to be a girl… it kind of wounded my pride…." I elaborated, lying through my teeth. Luckily Aang didn't know me too well. I don't play video games.

Aang shrugged and put an arm around me, "Buddy, don't sweat it, I HAVE lost to a girl in not only in a videogame, but, in actual combat!" He laughed when I pushed the door to the student council open revealing the rest of the members. Aang brushed past me embracing Toph, his girlfriend.

My eyes on a new member who was talking to Ty Lee, who flipped her braid happily, smiling brightly at something the new girl had said. I analyzed the girls back, her hair was long and thick, a nice chocolate brown color. It had small waves through out it, covering most of her upper back. Two long, dark legs peaked out of the short skirt, which was our school uniform.

"Zuko!" Ty Lee's cheerful voice brought me out of my haze, looking up; I saw her bouncing over to me, smiling shyly.

"What's up?" The smile never left her face, my eyes landed on the small blush dusting her cheeks a light pink.

"Nothing much, how about you?" I said, watching the girl behind her walked over to the window, still not turning around.

"Well, I haven't been real busy—besides Shopping of course!" She laughed, rubbing the back of her head, "What are you looking at?" She turned around, following my gaze to the new girl.

"Oh, that's Katara; she's a new member here. I haven't seen her since last year… don'tcha remember her?" She turned around her frowning, jealousy swirling in her eyes as she looks at my stare directed towards Katara, not her.

"Kind of," I mumbled as I approached Katara, surprised to see her here, wondering to myself how I didn't recognize her before. I used to travel with her and her brother when I was younger. You would think I would recognize her—

I grabbed her shoulder, turning her around to come face to face with beautiful blue eyes wide with surprise, "Zuko…." She whispered, backing up, pressing her back to the window.

"Hello Katara, so long no see…." I flashed a crooked smile at her.

She just looked at me stupidly, "What are you talking about I saw you in the courtyard, you were acting really strange, I mean really—"

I put a finger to lips, "Sorry about that, I thought you were someone else, you look uncannily like my friend—"

"Zuko, Katara, are you two coming or what?" Suki's impatient voice came from behind us.

I turned around, "Yeah," I grabbed Katara's arm, pulling her behind me.

"You don't have to pull her so hard, she is sick, that's why my grandfather sent her here, because he was worried that the other groups might have too much strenuous activity for her." Suki put her hands on her hips.

I dropped Katara's hand, "You're sick? With what?" I asked knowing that she wasn't really sick, she's just too tired to come to school because at night she's too busy being a terrorist.

"I have a bone disease, I can't pronounce the actual name though," She giggled lightly walking along side Suki, "Thank you for accepting me in the council, it means a lot to me."

"No problem," Suki burst into a large ball room used for student council parties and such, "Why are we here?" I asked while looking around noticing Ty Lee, Sokka, and Toph laughing about something unknown. Ty Lee held a little micro chip in her hand, handing it to Toph.

"I'll be right back, why don't you two go take a seat or something." Suki went into the kitchen that's attached to the large room.

I grabbed Katara's warm hand pulling her along carefully until we stopped in front of a table, neither of us moved to sit.

"So, a bone disease, what does it do?" I tested, seeing how much she thought her excuse out.

"It's in my legs and upper arms, usually in my joints. Sometimes when I run I get really sore, and I get tired easily." She explained looking down at her feet. Emotions flashing behind her eyes that I couldn't make out, but, one looked a lot like guilt.

"You must hate that," I whispered, recalling days when we used to play together, "You loved to be active, especially running," I laughed as a memory came back to me, "you LOVED tag, that's all you wanted to play." She sighed obviously reminiscing too.

"I remember those days as if they were yesterday…." She deadpanned a small smile on her lips, while she fiddled with a ribbon on her uniform, "So, what did you mean when you said don't mention anything about—"

"Look what I have!" Suki came out of the kitchen pushing a cart with various different dishes, "Welcome Katara to the student Council, I'm sure you will make a great addition to the team!" Suki put the plates down as everyone gathered around the table.

"Hey, how about a little something to drink to get the party started!' Sokka grabbed a bottle that looked suspiciously like champagne. He started to pull at the cork when Ty Lee walked over to him.

"Is that alcohol? We can't we are the leaders of the student body—"Ty Lee jumped at Sokka, trying to grab the bottle.

"No! It's sparkling cider!" Sokka protested, pulling his arm out of her reach.

"Let me see it then!" Ty Lee protested grabbing his arm.

"Zuko catch!" He threw it at me, panic instantly surged through me. Sokka's aim was a little off, the bottle hurtling towards an unsuspecting Katara who was talking with Suki.

I leapt in front of her, catching the bottle by the neck. Ty Lee barreled towards me, "Zuzu! Let me see it!" Slightly off balance I leaned backwards trying to evade the smiling girl.

I heard a small pop when I lost my footing, falling on to the floor with Ty Lee on top of me. Confused I brought the bottle in front of me to see it completely empty, the cork missing.

Abruptly Sokka, Suki, and Toph started laughing loudly. I put the bottle down and looked behind me. Katara stood glaring at me. Her clothes were soaked with the contents in the bottle.

"He wasn't lying, it's sparkling cider…." Ty Lee informed, joining into the laughter.

The large door to the ball room opened revealing my little sister bearing food, "Azula, what are you doing here?" I stood up, helping Ty Lee up too. Her wheel chair rode smoothly on the marble floors as she stopped in the middle of the room. With her blind eyes closed she turned her head to my general direction.

"Suki invited me." She said smiling happily, "Ty Lee can you put this on the table for me if it's not too much trouble." Azula asked politely, her hands holding a platter of food out.

"Sure!" Ty Lee went to help without an argument.

I turned around to face a peeved Katara, "Look, I'm sorry, I'll show you to the showers and I can get you some clean clothes too." I scratched the back of my neck pensively.

"We'll wash the wet ones!" Suki said, hooking arms with Toph who rolled her eyes.

Katara sighed, "Ok, thanks you guys." She walked over to me, her hair matted down to her face, "Let's go Zuzu." She smiled when I rose an eye brow, "What?" She continued towards the door, me following her, "Old habits die hard." Our laughter was the only sound in the hall way as I escorted her towards the bathroom.

XXXX

I paused at the door of the bathroom, listening to the running water before knocking on the door, "Its Zuko, I have some clean clothes." There was no response for a few seconds.

Just before I was about to knock again she spoke, "Come in, I have already drawn the curtain."

I opened the door to the steamy room, my eyes landing on her silhouette. She has grown from the last time I saw her, which was about seven years ago. She has a curvy body, along with very long legs. Putting the clothes in a near by basket I shook my head, averting my eyes, "They're my clothes, I don't think Azula's would fit you." I stood up straight.

"Thank you," She said

"Your welcome, I'll see you around." I reached for the door knob.

"Wait," her dark hand curled around the curtain, my heart started pounding a mile a minute, "Can you pass me that pouch?" I followed her pointing figures to a blue pouch sitting on the sink.

Heaving a sigh I walked forward grabbing the small bag, "Here you go."

I felt the pouch fall from my fingers as she grabbed my wrist, my eyes widening in alarm, "Was it your voice who called a few days ago—the walkie Talkie?"

"What—"

"Don't play stupid with me!" She growled I felt her lean down, her hair brushing over my hand.

The phone rang, at that precise moment, making me smile deviously because my plan had worked, "I should answer that, if I don't someone might come." I reasoned reaching for the phone slowly waiting for her protest, none came.

I picked the phone up, "Hello,"

A tune played on the other end, signaling that it was the maid with the recorder on the other side; I made a fake conversation up while I waited for the music to end. Then I handed it to Katara, "Umm, it's for you…." I handed the phone to her.

'_I can get used to this Geass thing….' _I thought proudly.

"Hello?" She said hesitantly.

A few seconds went by, "It's you!" She must have turned because the cord pulled forward making the curtain move. Revealing her back to me, I couldn't resist looking her up and down. She has a nice ass, her cheeks plump, her back we defined, and her legs nice and lean. Her hair was now very curly from the steam. The water rolled down her body, making her skin look like it was glittering. I suppressed a growl when I felt an all too familiar tightening in my pants and I knew I had to look away. I focused on the fogged up mirror idly.

"Don't you hang up on me? Hello? Hello!" She growled in anger before shoving the phone towards me.

I sent a side long look at her exposed form, a shiver went through my body as I hardened even more, "Who was it?" I looked away again, hanging the phone up.

"An old friend—"

"That must be some friend… I mean with all the talk of order …." I smiled evilly knowing I had cornered her.

"Oh that well—"

Deciding to give her a break I gave her an excuse, "An internet game right?"

"Uh—yeah!" I could hear the smile in her voice.

I couldn't take it anymore; I had to tell her, "You know I can see you right?" I smiled when I heard her gasp, before the curtain was pulled closed, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," I reassured before leaving the room, closing the door behind me.

'_Because the only one I could tell is your brother, and he would have my head for it, not alone Aang….'_ I laughed out loud at the thought before I went to my room, noticing that the apartment was empty I decided to spend some quality time with my hand.

**There's crossover! I know, it's late and all, but, oh well, I'm doing something for Zutara week, and you guys can't stop me! Mwahahahahah…ah…ha…. or could you?**


	2. Blood

Zutara Week

Day Two- Blood

(Takes place at the borders of the White Lotus camp, nearing the finale)

Katara was walking down the small trail that her and the rest of the gang had made earlier so they wouldn't loose their way to the near by lake. She looked up at the setting sun, heaving a sigh before continuing on her trek, one arm carrying a basket of clothes, the other holding onto her sewing supplies.

She smiled when the beautiful lake came into view, the bright red sun reflecting in the rippling water. A waterfall spewed glistening flames into the red bathed pool. She quickly stripped down to her white under garments, putting her tunic and pants into the dirty laundry basket next to her knitting supplies. Backing up a few paces she giggled happily before sprinting towards the water, flinging herself into warm water.

She swam out further, where she could barely touch. Inhaling a gulp of air she dove underwater. She simply swam around reveling in the feeling of her element surrounding her completely. She would have let out a content sigh if she wasn't under water.

Abruptly the need for air burdened her. Swimming swiftly she broke the surface, flipping her wet hair back before sinking back into the water, floating on her back.

She failed to notice the tall male sitting at the shore dipping his feet into what he thought was cold water. Looking up at the relaxed girl he smiled, "Katara," He rasped loudly.

Katara gasped, water going up her nose and down her throat as she tried to sit up in a panic, but to no avail she just slipped under water. A few seconds later she broke the surface again hacking up the water she had swallowed.

Coughing she glared at the male that could have caused her to drown, "Zuko!" She wailed, another cough making her body shake.

Zuko snorted with laughter, "You should have seen your face! Then you started to flail around coughing, and oh my lords that was priceless—"He went on, much to Katara's dismay.

"Yes, that's really funny Zuko, I could have drowned out there, and you would have just laughed your ass off, not even noticing me until I resurface, floating on my back!" Katara flung her arms into the air, sending an icy glare at him.

Zuko paused for a second, compression written all over his face, "A waterbender drowning?" Then he lost it again, falling onto his back in hysterics.

Huffing she stomped over to Zuko before hovering over him, "It has to had happened once!" Katara defended.

"A master waterbender?" He raised an eye brow, his shaggy hair reflecting the moon that had risen high in the sky.

"Shut up," Katara said hotly

Zuko went into another fit of laughter, resulting into a very angry waterbender. Furious at being mocked she through her self at Zuko who gave a slight 'oomph' at the added weight. She instantly started pounding on his chest angrily, catching Zuko off guard.

"Katara! That's going to bruise!" He dodged a well aimed fist that would have given him a black eye on his only unmarred eye. Katara didn't relent. She kicked and bit, and scratched until he had had enough.

Zuko growled, "Stop it!" He rolled her over pinning her down to the ground, not noticing her wince in pain. He glared at the girl underneath him, "And what was that for?"

"Like you don't know," Katara grinded out of her clenched teeth,

"No I don't, enlighten me," Zuko leaned forward menacingly, again missing her wince.

"You know I HATE being teased!" Katara snarled, trying to knee him in a place bellow the belt, but, Zuko moved, the knee landing on his abs.

"OW!" Katara shrieked as her knee throbbed, settling at glaring at him silently.

He simply glared right back, waiting for her to cool off before releasing her. After what seemed like hours she un-tensed, her shoulders relaxing, "You're hurting me," she grunted quickly.

"What?" He asked, still glaring at her.

"You're hurting me!" She said loudly, waiting impatiently for him to grasp what she had said.

His eyes soften as realization dawned on him. He quickly rolled off her; and sat up, helping her sit up too.

"I'm sorry…" he said awkwardly, his arms partly wrapped around her waist still. His eyes looking her over for any sort of wound, "I shouldn't have been so rough…." He then looked down, sneaking glances at her expressionless face.

She straightened as if suddenly alarmed by something had hit her; A grunt escaped her chapped lips after she grimaced. She pulled her arm in front of her revealing a cut that ran across her small arm, blood leaking out of it slowly.

Zuko let go of, just realizing that he still had his arms around her. A soft blush came to his cheek as he noticed the clothing, or lack of in this matter, she was wearing. Shaking his head and looking to the ground he crawled around her before sitting lotus style beside her. He took her arm into his hand, looking the wound over.

"Well, it's not bad; I think you'll live…." Zuko tried to lighten the mood with a joke, but, it seems to fall on deaf ears since all she did was blink at him.

He cleared his voice, "I'm sorry for teasing you, but, I-I just" he sighed taking one hand away from her arm to scratch the back of his head in annoyance, "Honestly, I'm not that good at apologies…." He shifted awkwardly, gazing up at her, gauging her reaction with hooded eyes.

"I can tell," Katara said coolly, turning her head away.

"Look Katara, you can trust me—"

"I know," She looked straight into his eyes, her blue ones simmering in the moonlight.

"You do?" He asked slightly confused, but, happy nonetheless.

"I have SOME faith in you now. I think you redeemed yourself when you helped me come to peace with my mother's killer." She smiled that didn't quite reach her eyes.

He nodded before looking back at her wound, "I know just the thing to help this." He wiped away some of the dribbling blood.

"And just what would that be?" She challenged

He swallowed nervously before leaning forward, "Just like this," he touched his lips gently to the cut. He heard a small gasp from her that was followed by a light giggle.

He leaned back up, blushing madly, "W-what's so funny?"

"Nothing, I wasn't expecting _that_ tactic." She smiled brightly, her mood obviously improved by his gesture.

"So, are you hurt anywhere else?" He asked bravely, growing more confident.

"Umm, yeah, right here." She pointed to her upper arm with her free hand.

Without hesitation he pressed his lips to the spot, "Did I get it?" She shivered as his hot breath touched her cool skin.

"Uh, yeah, now my neck kind of hurts…." She craned her neck to the other side.

He smiled, which went unnoticed by her and he pressed his lips to her neck, letting them linger there for a few seconds before nipping her playfully. She jumped slightly, a cute snort emitting from her mouth.

He chucked lightly at her reaction before pulling away, "So anywhere else?"

She seemed thoughtful for a second, tapping her finger on her chin, "Well, I think I may have a cut on my lip," She smiled before leaning towards him.

His breath caught in his throat, "Which one?" He teased halfheartedly. Letting her arm fall from his hand in favor of wrapping them around her, pulling her even closer to him/

"Both, but the bottom one hurts more…." She stated breathlessly before he closed the distance. The kiss was slow at first, his lips moving tenderly against hers in a sweet motion.

Neither of them knew who deepened it first but it ended with Zuko and Katara engaging in a war amongst tongues, neither of them winning as Zuko withdrew, lingering for a split second before nibbling on her bottom lip, electing a groan from the young waterbender, who was now flushed a deep pink.

"Zuko! Katara?" A voice interrupted their moment of peace, and at that moment Katara realizes she never did the laundry!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"And that, children, is when I come from behind the bush I was watching from, pretending to be just stumbling in at that moment, interrupting their little lovefest!" Iroh sipped his tea as he looked at his grand nephew and niece.

One had blue eyes and light brown hair, but had her father's pale skin. She smiled warmly at her Great uncle's tale about her parent's first kiss.

Her three year old brother was asleep across her lap, looking a lot like his Uncle Sokka at the moment, minus the black hair.

The nine year old girl yawned, "Thanks for the story Uncle."

Iroh chuckled, "I think it time for bed young lady." He carefully picked up the small boy out of the Firelord's daughter's lap before walking down the hall to their rooms in the tea shop, the nine year old following closely behind stretching her arms lazily.

"By the way, you didn't hear the story from me; your father would kill me if he knew I told you!"

She laughed while Iroh turned around, letting her kiss her brother on the cheek before she went into her room for a good nights sleep.

That seemed to take forever, but, in reality it took about two hours. I also know that this one's late, and jealously is probably going to be late too, unless I get up in less than a half an hour, but hey, two one shots in one day! I think I'm doing pretty darn well! Review please!


	3. Jealously

Zutara Week

Day Three- Jealously

Mai, Jin, and Song sat at a table together glaring at the watertribe wench dancing with THEIR man.

"She's not good enough for him," Mai drawled, daggers in hand.

"No, that she's not… she's not classy enough." Jin held her head in her hands, starring at the handsome Firelord, "He has grown since I lost saw him… I can't believe he's turning 23. It makes me feel so old." Jim sighed

"How old is that tramp?" Song glared at the girl, who was now kissing the Firelord, making all three girls see red.

"Jin leaned back, her eyes wide, "Wow Song, I didn't think you had it in you!" Jin smiled deviously.

"What, he's my man!" Song waggled her brow.

"Your man? Ha, don't make me laugh!" Jin rolled her eyes, "You so don't have a chance with him!"

"I do too!" Song protested, "He wants a strong, hard working women, like me!"

"Are you calling me lazy?!" Jin narrowed her eyes, "Besides, I went on a DATE with him!" She said lowly.

"Yeah, one date," Mai broke in, glancing back at the two arguing girls, "I've been with him since I was a little girl," She said sipping her punch.

"But he left you… twice!" Song taunted.

"Yeah, and he locked you in a prison cell!" Jin added, snickering.

"Oh yeah, he ran away from you," She pointed at Jin, "And stole from you!" her pale, bony finger moved to Song, "So, he belongs with me, his first love!" She raised her voice slightly in the heat of the argument.

"He apologized to me though, and he bought me another ostrich horse to replace the one he took!" Song argued back stubbornly.

"That's only because he's the Firelord, and he has to clear his name—"

"Won't you three SHUT UP!" Toph stomped over, "You guys are giving me the worse headache I have ever had; Worse than when Sokka decided he liked to sing Opera!"

"But Zuko—"

Toph interrupted Jin, "Has chosen who he wants. Someone who has emotions, isn't such a stuck up snob, and one that knows when to shut up, all rolled into one!"

"That's not fair—"

"YES! Yes, it is fair. Katara's a better woman that all three of you combined, and LOVES Zuko for who he is! Not because he has a hot body or he's mysterious, but because they know each other's flaws, and accept them for what they are!" Toph was breathing hard now, her fists balled.

"Next time you bad mouth Katara, do it to her face!" Then Toph stormed off, heading to the beverage table.

"Jeeze what a little bitch!" Jin glared at the retreating girls back, who turned around and started to stomp back, yelling at the top of her lungs, "I HEARD THAT YOU NO GOOD SLUT—"

"Run?" Jin looked from one girl to the other.

The both nodded in agreement, "Run!"

All three of them ran out of the ball room, a furious Toph hot on their tail.

**I LOOOOOOVE TOPH!!!! I'm sorry this is so short, but, I'm tired, I might continue this tomorrow… MIGHT!...... But for now it's finished. Review! THREE ONESHOTS IN ONE DAY!**


	4. Cactus Juice

Zutara Week

Day Four- Cactus Juice

Katara's POV

I walked down the empty roads of down town Suzun; looking for a tavern that I went to the last time I was here. A sigh escaped my lips when thoughts of what took place their a little over a year ago flashed before my eyes.

FLASHBACK—

Zuko and I walked in to the local tavern in complete hysterics. You can say we had had a couple of… strong drinks in celebration of the war ending.

Zuko walked in front of me, pulling out a stool and mock bowing, "A seat my lady." He flashed a cunning smile at me.

Smiling back I sat down, "My pleasure," I flirted back.

He took a seat beside me waving down a bar tender, "Two fire rums on the rocks please," he leaned on his forearms looking at the bar maid intently.

"Say, aren't you the new Firelord to be?" She asked, cleaning a mug with a towel. Her long dark hair was in a bun that was partly falling out, leaving whisks of dark hair framing her delicate face, her light brown eyes sparkling in the dim light.

"Why yes I am, does that give me a discount?" The intoxicated prince winked at her.

"Hmm… that all depends…." She smirked, putting the now dried mug on the table loudly and leaning in towards him, "Would you join me on my break," Her eyes turned to me, narrowing, "Alone…."

I watched the prince, now one of my best friends, look the girl up and down a devious smile curving his lips as his eyes landed on her well endowed chest.

I swallowed the jealously that welled in my throat, making me want to say something that I would regret when I become sober. I looked away, wishing he would look at _me_ like that every once in a while.

I saw his red clad body turn towards me, "Is that ok with you Katara?" He asked, his voice pleading for me to say yes.

Without looking up I nodded, "Yeah, you deserve to let go before you become the Firelord."

He hesitated, "Are you sure?" He put a hand on my shoulder; ironically I felt a lot more sober than a few minutes ago; funny what a sour mood could do.

A looked up at him, swallowing down sad tears and putting on a small smile, "Yeah…"

He didn't question it twice, "So when's your break?" he turned towards the barmaid, who was beaming happily, sending knowing glances at me, "As soon as you want it to be," Her eyes focused on Zuko.

"How about right now?" He purred in a low voice, making me shiver, which went unnoticed by him, but, not the barmaid. She smiled at me wickedly, "Ok let me get someone to cover for me," then she bounced off, her hips swaying, putting the soon to be Firelord in some sort of trance.

Sighing in defeat, I stood, hooking my bag over my shoulder, "Hey, where zya goin"? Zuko slurred.

I looked over at him, "To find Toph or something…. I'll uh…. see ya around?"

I didn't wait for a reply; I was out the door and down the street in a few seconds, never looking back at him. Yes I was mad, but, not at him. I was made at myself, for not being his 'type', for my body not being as curvy as that barmaid, for not attracting his attention that I so desperately wanted. I couldn't help the few angry tears that escaped my eyes.

I guess you can say that Sokka's not the only one who the universe hates. I mean what kind of sick world would let you go out with the man you have strong feelings for, just to watch him get himself a lay.

I avoided him for the remainder of the days our group stayed into the Fire Nation. Usually I stayed in my room, only leaving for meals, where I didn't say much to anyone. I just ate my food and left, not drawing anyone's attention.

I was unaware of the pair of golden eyes that followed my retreating back at every meal.

Then, the day of Zuko's coronation came. Like everyone else in the group, I attended; I am his _friend_ after all. I was happy for him; he looked so regal with his Firelord robes and the crown. He finally has what he deserves.

I didn't stay for the after party; I just went into the garden and sat near the pond for the remainder of the night in solitude.

The next day we left, on the way to the earth kingdom Toph had told me that Zuko looked for me everywhere, he was frantic.

I simply looked at her, "He didn't look hard enough." I glared at the brown saddle I was sitting on, the conversation ended right there.

END OF FLASHBACK—

After that little incident I haven't returned to the fire nation until tonight. I had to wait until I felt like my feelings for the Firelord were gone, hoping that time had swept them away.

Why I was looking for the tavern that broke my heart, I don't know. All I did know was that Zuko's 18th birthday was in three days, and I wasn't going to miss it, even if I have avoided him for so long. I had spent all day looking for a gift, coming up empty handed despite all my effort.

Now, two candle sticks to midnight, a nice, cold, alcoholic drink sounded very good right now. I know I sworn off alcohol after the major hangover I dealt with the morning after the fateful night Toph convinced me to 'let go and have some fun for once'.

The same night my heart was crushed at the tavern I was now standing in front of. My hand froze on the door knob, heaving a loud sigh, I pushed the door open revealing the same dreary, dark colored bar I saw in my nightmares.

I walked up to a stool at the front counter, waiting to be served.

"Why hello, how may I help you." A cheerful tenor voice asked. Looking up from my lap I saw a young man with brownish hair and green eyes, yes the fire nation has come a long way.

"What's your special today?" I deadpanned

"Cactus Juice," He said cheerfully.

"Ok then I'll have a tall draft of that," I leaned back into my chair.

"Ok, be right up," He turned around, pulling different leavers, making different liquids go into one glass. He turned handing it to a young couple on the opposite side of the counter from me.

I yawned, wiping my eyes tiredly as someone sat down next to me, not bothering to look at them I leaned further into my seat, clutching my bag to my chest.

"Here you are," The warm voice of the bartender was now in front of me. Looking up I saw him pushing a large glass towards me.

"Thanks" I picked it up and started to gulp it down, drowning thoughts of Zuko that had emerged from the depths of my mind.

"Katara…?" Some one said my name from beside me, almost making me spit out my beverage in surprise, I know that voice all too well.

My eyes wide I turned to the new arrival, "Zuko…." I was NOT ready to see him, not yet!

I felt a warm hand grasp my upper arm, "Katara…." He said once again, as if in awe.

I hesitated, "yea…" My eyes took him in, his hair was pretty much the same length as it was the last time I saw him, if not a little shorter. His features are more chiseled now, but, his eyes still held the same warmth as they did before when he looked at me.

I felt my heart speed up; reaching for my cactus juice I took another big swig from it.

"Uh, wow…." He's eyes scanned me, "You've grown a lot." Zuko said his eyes returning to my face, "I hadn't recognized you before; if it wasn't for your voice I think I wouldn't have noticed you."

'_Ha, story of my life Zuko, story of my life!'_ I thought dejectedly.

"I see," I said out loud.

His eyes seemed worried, searching mine, "Katara are you ok?" His gaze held mine.

"Yeah, why?" I said mechanically.

"Well, ever since the last time we we're here you've been avoiding me for one—"

"No I haven't," I defended, knitting my brow together.

"Then what are you doing?" He challenged

I opened my mouth to answer, and then swiftly closed it, _'what am I doing?' _

Deep in thought I vaguely realized he was ordering a drink. Finally a thought came to mind, "I was letting you have your fun, you need to let go before you took on enough responsibility to last for the both of us."

Zuko frowned, seeing right through me, "Tell me the truth Katara," His beautiful golden eyes sparkled.

Feeling a little light headed I grabbed the side of the counter for leverage, "I'm am…" I said stubbornly, my head spinning as the cactus juice I had just guzzled started to take effect.

"I know you Katara, and you're a horrible liar," he concluded, "Now, tell your _friend_ the truth,"

'Thatz it," I hiccupped, looking at my empty glass.

"Huh?" he asked tilting his head to the side, obviously confused.

"Friend," I starred in his eyes, waiting for comprehension on his side.

"What?" he asked wrinkling his nose in confusion.

Giving up I slurred, my speech becoming lazier, "We'll nevers be morse thans friends," I looked down, my head spinning. Narrowing my eyes I gripped the counter harder, _'Was the floor moving or is it just me?'_

"Katara, why were you upset the last time you we're here?" I felt his other hand gripped my arm, "And why have you been avoiding me ever since?"

I looked up again, my vision blurry, "I wasp upssset because I couldn't stand thatz you were with anothzer girl, becarse I loves you. I avoidz you because I waz afraid I would say somethang I would regret later." I answered honestly, leaning into his warm touch.

He was silent before he looked around and reached into his pocket and pulled out some silver coins putting them on the table for both of our drinks, my finished one and his half way empty one. He helped me up, escorting me to the street and into an awaiting carriage.

Once we were sat down together inside the small space of the corridor he continued, "That makes so much sense! Why didn't I think of that?" He looked down at me, "Katara, nothing happened with that other girl, I could do it. It felt dirty, so, I went looking for you, wanting to apologize, but, I couldn't find you. Then you avoided me, and I couldn't stand it. Not because it annoyed me, but because it hurt, not just mentally, but physically too."

He starred into my drooping eyes, 'Katara, I love you, and I have since Ba Sing Sa," He confessed.

"Realliyze?" I slurred, leaning into him while he embraced me.

"Really," he whispered into my ear, "I'm so sorry for leading you on," He admitted.

The last thing I remember before falling asleep was cuddling up to his warm body, finally in his arms after a year and a half of waiting.

**Just in time! YES! I personally think that the alcohol had a big effect on Katara in this fic, I'm not sure about you, but, I think she wouldn't have admitted her feelings so easily to Zuko without it. ALL HAIL CACTUS JUICE!! **


	5. Fireflies

Zutara Week

Day Four- Fire Flies

With a bounce in his step Zuko walked down the hall way that leads to the palace guest rooms.

The plan was perfect; he would pick Katara up at room and take her to the waterfall where his mother took him so many years ago and propose to her under the moon's light.

But only if it was that simple, but no, nothings _ever_ that simple for Zuko, something always has to go wrong.

So, as planned, he gets Katara, that goes without a hitch.

"So where are you taking me?" Katara asked, running her fingers through her tangled hair that went well past her upper back.

"You'll find out," He grabbed her hand in an effort to lead her there faster.

"Is it outside?" She asked hesitantly, looking up at him with her bright blue eyes.

After a moments thought he decides to tell her, "Yes, it is," he revealed.

'Oh, I have to get a coat then, I don't want those stupid fly things to suck my blood!" She exclaimed, breaking the hold he had on her and rushing towards her room.

Heaving a sigh he leaned up against the wall, growing impatient. Not only were his nerves getting to him, but, if the gang got back before they left, then there would be no way of getting Katara out of the palace alone.

He rubbed the smooth pendant in his pocket nervously when he saw Katara leave her room, closing the door quickly behind her while putting the other arm into the sleeve at the same time.

She approached him with a smile, "Ok, I'm ready!" She said happily.

He nodded, looking down to the group, suddenly feeling awkward.

Doubts rushed in to his mind as they neared the door that lead to his mother's garden.

'_What if she doesn't feel the same way?'_

'_What if she's not ready for a commitment so soon after the fiasco with Aang?'_

'_What if she only likes me as a friend?'_ He clenched his fists nervously while pushing the door open and stepping aside, letting Katara go first.

She smiled, "Thank you," She stated politely when she walked past him into the moonlight garden, "It's a full moon," She observed.

"Why yes it is," He gazed up at the starry sky praying mentally to any god who was willing to here.

'_Please let her say yes, please!' _He begged to himself, looking at Katara's pony tail sway from side to side as she moved threw the garden's stone path.

Taking her hand he pulled her to a small side path that grew narrower as they walked on. Soon, neither of them could see the lights of the palace, and the sounds of crickethoppers echoed from every direction around them.

After about five minutes of walking Katara became nervous, "Zuko, where are we?" She looked around the dark surroundings, wishing he would make a flame already.

"Don't worry Katara, we're almost there," In reality Zuko had lost his way about three minutes ago, panicking slightly he took a random turn to the left.

"Ok…." She didn't seem too confident in him.

Another three or so minutes went by in silence, "Do you know where we are?" She asked clenching his hand tightly.

He sighed loudly, obviously annoyed, "Not the slightest." He admitted unwillingly.

She giggled, "So let me get this straight, you decide to take me outside in the middle of the night, just to get us hopelessly lost." She said sarcastically.

"Yes, that was my plan all along," He retorted rolling his eyes into the dark night.

"Well, thank you for the thought but—"Her words cut off into a gasp as the path opened up to a large meadow bathed in moon light. A large willow tree stood proudly in the middle of it surrounded by white moon drop flowers.

But the most breath taking thing in the whole meadow was the hundreds of fireflies making the already beautiful meadow sparkle.

The next thing Zuko knew was that Katara had backed up several paces, looking back at her he noticed her eyes were wide with surprise.

Smiling Zuko teased, "What never seen Fireflies before?"

Katara gaped, "Fire what?" She looked at the flying fire bugs through bewildered eyes.

"Fireflies," Zuko corrected.

At that moment Katara looked around her finding herself surrounded by the twinkling wonders.

She promptly screamed and flung herself into Zuko's arms, holding onto him for dear life.

Zuko's eyes went wide when he suddenly found himself with hands full of girl. Her body was molded to his, her arms wrapped around his neck while she buried her face into the crook of his neck.

Suddenly he laughed, "You're scared of fireflies?" he felt her body shift.

"Not scared, just…." She tightened her grip on him.

"Just what?" He challenged

Her eyes darted to the blinking bugs, "fine I'm terrified of the blinky… things!"

He laughed once more, "So let me get this straight, the same women who faced my crazy sister fearless is scared of a simple bug?"

She didn't answer.

Chuckling to himself he continued, "They won't hurt you, they can't sting or pinch. They aren't slimy or creepy either. They're just something that's pretty to look at."

She still looked skeptically, "They don't bite either?"

He shook his head before voicing it, "No," pushing her away slightly he pulled her towards the willow tree.

She followed close behind him, looking from one direction to the other, 'Zuko, why did you take me all the way out here?"

He didn't answer; he simply parted the willow branches and let her into the hidden area under the willow tree.

Katara spun around taking in her surroundings, "Wow, it's beautiful!" She sung cheerfully.

Looking around himself he noticed that there weren't many fireflies, maybe ten at the most. The hide out was dark, but some moon light came through the leaves in selected areas.

Before anything else went wrong he walked up to Katara taking her hand, "Katara I came her ask you something."

Katara looked at him with wonder filled eyes, "Well, couldn't have told me this at the palace?" She asked sarcastically, eyeing the fireflies roaming around us suspiciously.

Sighing he continued, ignoring her remark. He walked around her until He stopped at her back leaning my chest to her back. He reached into his pocket he pulled out the engagement necklace. He eyed it once more, carved into the smooth blue stone was the sun being embraced by the crescent moon. He fingered the red silk cloth that was attached to the pendant, "Katara of the water tribe, will you marry me?" He asked sounding more confident than he was in reality.

Before she new it there was a beautiful stone hanging where her mother's necklace was before she took it off for the ball a few nights ago. She never put it back on, she realized absentmindedly.

There was no answer from the female in front of him, Zuko shifted nervously, fear of rejection setting into his heart.

She turned around, her face somber. Still not saying anything she looked into his eyes, finding warmth and security there, along with uncertainty and fear. She leaned up, engulfing him into a hug. She smiled into his hair, unknown to him, 'Yes," She hummed, her heart beating wildly.

Zuko smiled, wrapping his arms around her he snuggled his head into her hair, breathing in deeply.

'_Hey, at least something went right, now I just have to figure out how to get back home….'_


	6. Rhythm

Zutara Week

Day 6- Rhythm 2

Katara is very sick. With what, no one knows which has everyone on edge. She's usually unconscious with a high fever, and when she's awake she's either to weak to even speak, or she's having a coughing attack. Either away it ends up with her falling back asleep seconds later.

Everyone's worried, not only is it a few weeks before the comet, but if something happened to Katara then the group would surly fall a part.

Aang obviously loves her, and would be so lost if she would leave him in his time of need.

Katara's Sokka's closest relative, and if he lost her too, well, I don't think I need tell you what would happen.

Toph, she surly wouldn't admit, but, Katara has a very soft spot in her heart, and she didn't like to think about what would happen if Katara never got better.

Now Zuko, well, he loves her. I personally don't think he would _ever_ forgive himself if she died without telling her. He would be hit the hardest, besides Sokka, if Katara would pass away.

This leads to the seen I'm looking down at now. The group huddled around the comatose Katara. Her breathing growing even shallower as time went on, much to everyone's dismay.

"Do you think she'll make it?" Aang grabbed her hand, flinching slightly at how cold and clammy it was.

Toph sighed, her hands shaking slightly. She looked away, obviously holding tears. She had noticed what no one else could, Katara's heart beat, and how weak it had become.

Zuko simply stared at Katara's face, a frown pulling at his lips as worry creased his brow, "I sure hope so," he answered Aang.

Sokka was sitting at Katara's head his hands holding her long waves that she never braided this morning, "She needs medicine, guys." Sokka said weakly, his eyes unfocused and bloodshot from staying up at night watching his baby sister.

"We know," Zuko said sadly his eyes stinging, "The medicine she needs in the Fire Nation Capital." He repeated the doctors words that had made his heart sink to the pit of his stomach.

Toph's head snapped back towards Katara. She crawled forward a few strides before her head landed on her chest, her hands gripping Katara's blankets.

Aang leaned forward, "Toph?"

"Shhh!" She shushed urgently

Zuko's eyes widen, realizing what she was doing, _'no,'_

Sokka's breath hitched when he saw the tears streaking down Toph's face, something was wrong.

"Toph, what's wrong?" Sokka's breath quicken as a tear fell from his eye, landing on his sister's cheek.

Toph sniffled, "No heart beat," She said plainly with a thick voice.

Sokka shook his head, "No, your wrong, she can't be! Katara!" He put his hand to her throat looking for any type of pulse, only to find none, "No…." He laid his head down next to Katara's.

Zuko let the tears go. She was gone, truly gone. He swiped a loose hair from her face, watching her peaceful face blur. She can't leave him yet, he has so many things to say to her, so many things to make up for, and now, he will never have the chance. Zuko's hand went up to his marred eye, remembering under Ba Sing Sa.

Aang lost it; he crumpled at her feet, sobbing. His hand gripped her unmoving toes as if it would keep her with them, he didn't understand, if he was the avatar, then why does he feel so useless right now?

Sokka had fallen on his side curling up to his sister in a fetal position. He kissed her head as he closed his eyes, his eyes sore already.

A couple hours go by, and the group started to drift off one by one.

Everyone except Zuko. He was now moving everyone it to there sleeping bags, fearing of someone else catching whatever Katara had.

After everyone was settled Zuko dropped to his knees, tears falling anew. He scooped her cold body into his lap, hugging her with all of his might, "I love you," He said shakily, burying his head in the crook of her neck and pulling her back closer to his chest, "I love you so much, I wish I could have told you." He slowly laid down, her still form in his arms.

XxXx

"Yue?" I heard a familiar voice call from behind me.

"Katara," I smiled turning around, "Welcome."

She looked confused, "To what?" She asked blinking at me.

"The after life." I filled in, motioning around me, "It's really a wonderful thing, you can be anywhere at anytime, you just have to imagine." I smiled encouraging.

Her breath hitched, "Does that mean… I'm… dead?" Her eyes were wide with horror.

I sighed; this was always the hardest part, "Yes dear, you are among the spirits now."

"No, I can't be, I have too— this is just a bad dream." She tried excusing it.

"Come here," I motioned to the edge I was standing at before, "You see, all the newly dead come to the moon first, where I reside. I'm here to help you move on from 'that' world." I nodded my head towards the window like view to earth.

Katara walked up to it, her eyes widening at the scene in front of her, the scene I had been watching before she came.

"T-That's me, and that's Zuko." She leaned forward, "Why is he crying, I've never seen him do it before." She looked at me puzzled, "Why is he holding me, did I get hurt or something?"

Denial.

"No, you died," I stated bluntly.

She gasped, "Don't play like that Yue…." She seemed panicked

"I'm not," I said honestly. She glanced back at the scene, question in her eyes.

"He loves you," I said sadly focusing on her expression. Her eyes widen before a glittery tear escaped her eye.

As if on cue his words reached my realm, sharing the truth with Katara, _'I love you so much, I wish I could have told you.'_

Katara leaned on the barrier separating us from earth, "Why didn't he tell me before, why couldn't _I_ tell him!" She screamed with agony and anger, punching the barrier.

"She's not ready, Yue." A new, formal voice sang. We both turned around to see Kya striding towards us.

"Mom…." Katara stepped forward.

Kya smiled, "Katara dear, you have grown in to a beautiful young woman." She praised embracing her child for the first time in years.

I coughed, "What do you mean 'not ready', she's already here." I walked closer to Kya and Katara, my brow furrowed.

"She was taken prematurely. Agni, La, and Tui didn't plan this." She informed officially, "You must send her back immediately!" Kya's eyes flashed cold, singaling Angi's input to the descision.

Bowing I nodded, "Ok," I turned to Katara and hugged her, "Another time," I whispered before letting her hug her mom one last time. I summoned the moons power, beaming her spirit back to her body.

XxXxXxXx

Katara awoke early in the morning to the rhythm of someone's heart beat in her ear. She stretched, her eyes opening.

She felt so much better, her head was clear, and her vision sharp once again. She looked up noticing the pained look on her pillow's face, "Zuko." She whispered.

No reaction.

She shook him awake. He merely blinked at her once he was conscious. After nearly a minute of just starring at her he ventured to speak, "Katara?" he croaked.

"Hmm?" She asked, recalling what I had said about the whole love thing.

"Y-You're a-alive." He stuttered a broad smile coming to his face.

She didn't hesitate; she kissed him square on the lips, surprising him. The kiss quickly deepened, proving the feelings each other had for the other.

Once air become necessary they separated, resting their foreheads on each others, "I love you," Zuko drawled, holding her tighter to him.

"I love you too." She answered.

Zuko smiled and pecked her on the lips sweetly, "I better wake everyone else up, they still think your dead."

Katara smiled, "We can't have that!" She lay back down on her own sleeping bag, awaiting the questions that were sure to come once the others we're awake.

If you didn't notice, this is from Yue's point of View. I decided to make an un-perverted one for the sixth day. So here it is, Review please!


	7. Lick

Zutara Week

Day Seven- Lick

Katara stirred the stew she was making for lunch. It was a new blend, it was all vegetables, for Aang's sake, but, she went through the trouble to cook the rabbit-mouse Sokka had caught for the others.

She listened to the birds sing and the wind blow, they we're on their way to Ember Island, and now, they are camping out in the woods, Appa had gotten tired.

The Stew was about ready when Zuko came back from training with Aang. He sat down on the near by log, unknown to Katara.

Aang has improved a lot since she found him in the iceberg. He has mastered waterbending, and is very close to mastering earthbending. With Zuko teaching him firebending, he should be a master of all four elements in no time. Zuko, the annoying, unhelpful, banished prince, the same man that helped her come to peace with her mother's killer, but the same man that argues with her day in and day out. She finds it ironic that she has a huge crush on him. She's not sure when it happened, or why for that matter.

It could be his hair, his eyes, his toned body, or even his personality. Sure it wasn't the sunniest one, but, his determination and protectiveness made butterflies flutter in her belly. Thinking about it now, she thinks it may be all of these qualities that have her so… love sick.

Toph and Aang came running out of the nearby woods, Toph, dripping wet, yelling profanities at him.

"Get back her you—"

"I didn't mean to Toph! I swear!" Aang zigzagged around a pillar.

"You pushed me into a river!" She screamed after him, throwing large rocks at him.

He countered them with air spheres, "I didn't see you—I'm sorry! I fell in too!"

"Liar! You airbent over the river! You left me to drown!" She exclaimed, sending a huge rock towards him.

"I did not; I got you out as soon as I landed!" He defended breaking the rock into smaller pieces.

Katara's eyes widened as a particular large chunk hit the pot, breaking it. Stew exploded in every direction, successfully covering her from head to toe in it.

She saw red, "Stop it RIGHT NOW!" She screamed, making the younger children stop their movement instantly.

Aang took on look at Katara and the shattered pot and gasped, "Oh my gods Katara I'm so—"

"Leave right now!" Katara narrowed her eyes.

"But—"

She interrupted Aang, "Both of you now!" she said dangerously.

Wordlessly they both jogged off together, sharing concerned looks as they entered the woods together.

Zuko stood up and walked over to Katara, "Are you all right?" He asked attentively.

She spun around eyes wide, _'He had NOT just seen that….'_ Her breath caught as she noticed his state of dress. He was shirtless, his chest glistening with sweat from his training with Aang, His hair was stuck to his forehead and his pants rolled up a little, showing off his muscular shins.

"H-How long have you been there?" Her eye's never left his chest.

"A few minutes," She barley registered his shoulders shrugging, "But are you all right?" he repeated.

"Yeah… just covered in stew." Her eyes moved lower, taking in all of him.

He shifted awkwardly, "Like what you see?" He asked quizzically, noticing her wandering eyes.

Her eyes snapped up to his face noticing a slight blush, "Uhh…." She blushed a crimson color. Not quite sure what to say she tried to change the subject, "What are we going to eat now?" She said halfheartedly.

He chuckled lowly, "I don't know, that stew still looks pretty appetizing," He was now looking her put and down, taking in her soggy clothing.

She looked away, her blush getting worse, "If only it was in a bowl…." She drawled, wringing her hands.

"Who says it has to be?" Zuko rasped, drawing closer to her. His hands reached for hers, before hesitating, they we're dripping with stew.

Katara's eyes widen, "What do you—"She didn't have the time to answer, Zuko leaned forward and licked the stew off a section of her cheek. His tongue returned to his mouth, but, his face didn't move away.

"Mmm, that was pretty good." He rumbled into her ear, "Good enough for seconds actually."

Katara was breathing hard now, her eyes closed. She could feel the heat coming off of Zuko's body, making her shiver. She took a deep breath then ventured, "Help yourself," She whispered as if it was the biggest secret in the universe.

Zuko happily obliged, taking another big lick off of her other cheek. He slowly moved around her face, kissing the stew off her face. Soon her face was clean, and his lips came in contact with hers.

Katara stiffened with shock; his lips were so warm and salty. But, soon she melted into the movements of them. He licked her lower lip, asking for entrance. Obviously she opened up, letting his tongue slide into her mouth easily. Their tongues wrestled for what seemed like hours.

"Hey Katara when's lunch—"Sokka came around the corner, "GET AWAY FROM MY LITTLE SISTER!" He roared.

Zuko jumped away from her, licking his lips. Katara spun around her eyes wide, "Sokka—"

"Are you ok—did her hurt you—no—ZUKO! Do you have any diseases I should no about?!" Sokka exclaimed stomping over to where Zuko stood.

"No," Zuko answered with wide eyes.

"How am I to be sure?" Sokka got in Zuko's face.

"Sokka, cut it out, or you'll go hungry until supper." Katara threatened.

Sokka slowly turned around, "But Katara, he _violated _you." He stage whispered his eyes wide with fright.

Katara shook her head, "No Sokka, I let him… I-I kind of have s-some f-feelings for him…." Katara confessed, nervously glancing at the two boys in from of her.

"Oh spirits, hell has frozen over." Sokka promptly fainted, falling limp onto the ground, revealing a smiling Zuko.

Katara blushed looking down, "Uhh… brothers?" She said awkwardly with a crooked smile. She glanced up at him from beneath her lashes.

Zuko shook his head at Sokka, "So… do you need help cleaning up?" He eyed her stew covered skin.

She smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, I could use some help." She walked over, stepping over Sokka, until she was a few inches apart from Zuko.

"It would be a shame to let that stew go to waste," Zuko clicked his tongue in disappointment.

"What are you going to do about it?" She smirked, putting her fists on her hips.

He smirked back, "I have an idea."

**I'll do a perverted one for lick next, a sequel to the first rhythm drabble. I hoped you liked this, and as always, review!**


End file.
